


Disconnect and Reconnect

by IceBlueRose



Series: Don't Know Just Where I'm Going [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris was going to be sick. He should’ve convinced his mom that he couldn’t go to school today. Then he wouldn’t be trying to avoid Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnect and Reconnect

Kris was going to be sick. He should’ve convinced his mom that he couldn’t go to school today. Then he wouldn’t be trying to avoid Adam.

He wished that he had decided to take that media class that Katy had gone for – he could be splicing video montages together right now instead of trying to find a spot to hide so that he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone during his free period. At least then he’d have something to keep his mind off how much his life sucked.

And it did suck, even if he did have a date tomorrow with a guy that was completely cute and all sorts of other things that made Kris want to smile normally.

Sighing, he opened his locker and paused when he saw a CD with a piece of paper taped to it. His stomach clenched at the sight of his name scrawled on the front in Adam’s writing.

Oh God, this was the letter where Adam told him that he wasn’t going to out Kris but he didn’t want to ever talk to him again either.

Taking a deep breath, Kris picked up the CD and letter and unfolded the letter, deciding to just get it over with.

 _Hey Kris,_

 _I don’t really know what to say except sorry. It’s probably stupid and cheesy but I made you a CD to say sorry. Not that I think that’s good enough to just make it all better. I’m skipping class when you have your free period so I hope you’ll meet me out on the bleachers so we can talk. I hate doing this kind of thing in a letter._

 _Adam_

Kris stared at the letter – it was short and to the point and it was probably the best letter he’d ever gotten.

If he was dreaming, this was going to be so unfair.

He stared down at the letter for a few more seconds, debating on whether or not he should go before he shook his head at himself. Like there was any question of whether or not he was going to go. It was Adam and even if Kris had decided to move on, he knew that when it came to Adam, he’d still be willing to just give things a chance.

Shoving the CD in to his bag, he forced himself not to run as he headed outside, glancing around every now and then to be sure that there was no one around that would catch him. Just because he had free period didn’t mean he wouldn’t get a lecture about wandering around, depending on the teacher that caught him.

For once, luck is on his side and he doesn’t get caught. Of course, this means that it doesn’t take him nearly as long as it could to get to the bleachers. Despite that, Kris is a nervous wreck in the time that it takes him to get from his locker to the bleachers. The sight of Adam sitting there and staring down at his hands is enough to make Kris freeze.

Kris bit his lip and stared up at Adam before he glanced down at the ground.

He should probably say something if he wanted Adam to know he was there.

But what if this was a mistake? What if Adam decided that he didn’t want to be friends? What if Kris was right and this was just going to be an apology for walking away before he told Kris that he wouldn’t tell everyone about him? Or what if—

“Kris?”

Kris’s head shot up and his eyes widened when he saw Adam watching him. “Um, hi,” he said quietly.

“Hey.” Adam smiled a bit. “I said that in the letter already though, huh?”

Kris laughed a bit. “Yeah.” Before he could talk himself out of it, he walked up until he was on the seat just below Adam. “I’m—“

“If you say you’re sorry, I’m going to shove you off the bleachers,” Adam told him. When Kris blinked up at him, Adam shrugged. “I’m just...you don’t have anything to be sorry for, you know? I do though.”

“Adam—“

Again, Adam interrupted him. “I do. I shouldn’t have just left like that. And I don’t hate you and I hate that I made you think I did. I just...I just was...oh hell, Kris, this is going to make me sound so stupid but, um, I was hurt.”

“Hurt?”

“Well, okay, maybe a little mad too but that was just because I never even suspected. And then you told me and I couldn’t believe I hadn’t seen it and I felt like an idiot and I was hurt you hadn’t said anything which was just stupid because you didn’t have to tell me and—“

“Adam,” Kris said. He grinned when Adam stopped and looked at him. “You’re babbling.”

Adam flushed and looked down. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Off of Adam’s look, Kris nodded to show that he meant it for everything.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We’re okay.”

It was awkward for a few moments before Adam stood up. “Come on.”

Kris frowned even as he stood. “Where?”

“We’ve got lunch next. I’m going to buy you lunch to say sorry.”

“But you already—“

“Don’t argue with me, Kristopher. Come on. Plus we can listen to the CD. Did you look at the songs on it?”

Kris shook his head. “Not yet.”

Adam glanced over at him. “Check it out,” he said.

Curious, Kris pulled out the CD, peeling the letter off and shoving it back into his bag. At the sight of the first song, he stopped and burst out laughing.

Really, only Adam would make an apology CD and put “If You Were Gay” as the first song on it.

“What? It was perfect!” Adam grinned even as he pulled Kris towards the parking lot before pausing. “Shit. My car’s still dead. I forgot. Um, okay, so we’ll have to go somewhere that we can walk to and you can hear the CD some other time.”

Kris rolled his eyes. “I’ve got the car back today. Come on, I’ll drive.” He laughed when Adam began pulling him towards the parking lot again.

“Good. Then we can go that diner you like so much,” Adam decided.

It was good to have things back to normal.


End file.
